


Moments

by hello_abnormal_fangirl



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: just...oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_abnormal_fangirl/pseuds/hello_abnormal_fangirl
Summary: Just a few days in the live of the Grimm family! :)





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Sisters Grimm! Also, review

She is trapped in her own twisted reality, a dream she cannot awake from. An angel listens and drifts towards her. 

After the whole Everafter war, Sabrina started getting nightmares. And it's not only of the war, but they're also of things she forced herself to forget. The terrible things. The scary things. The house wakes up to her screams at midnight almost every night. But they stop, quickly, just one scream. And silence. They start again, but no one's really coherent because everyone was gasping awake in the dead of the night. Except maybe Daphne. But Sabrina's go on. Long after the other's relax, stop dreaming about the war, she wakes them up with a scream. They rush in, frightful, panicked. But she huddles up, scared. Of them. She doesn't see Daphne, she sees Bella, smug and smirking as she taunted her. She doesn't see worried Granny, she sees a scary one, a possessed one. She doesn't see Henry, she sees Mirror. She doesn't see Red, she sees the old psycho Red used to be. She didn't see a normal, albeit confused, Uncle Jake, she sees him crackling with blue electricity, powerful. Terrifying. She doesn't see them for who they are, the ones that care for her. She sees monsters of her past, cruel foster "parents" (if you could really call them that), she sees enemies. But she is unarmed and scared. So she runs. She runs and runs and runs, out the door, into the forest. Then she curls up and cries because of everything _hurtshurtshurts_. She screams, loud and painful, raw and frightened. She wants it all to end. The trees close in on her, stretching and morphing into the scary ones, the people who did the things she would not speak of, could not speak of. She can't scream, she can't cry. Her limbs are stiff. She curls up tighter, wanting everything to _goawayjustletmedie_. Everything stops. Then, warmth. She breathes in and smells dirt and pine needles, a comforting scent. A familiar scent. He lifts them up into the air, pink wings flapping. She breathes easy. He says nothing, but he knows. He knows of her pain. Of her fears. And he understands. When she looks at him she sees him, not an illusion, the small bit of reality in this terrible dream. 

In the dead of the night, the angel lifts her up and gently pieces her back together.


	2. Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, sorry. Review!!

On her and Puck's wedding day, Sabrina wears no makeup. Daphne and Veronica threw a fit, but she didn't budge. After tons of whining and groaning, Sabrina blushingly tells them why she refused. "So, back when I was twelve, I started playing with makeup and stuff. You know, cuz why not. Later, when Puck handcuffed himself to me, the idiot, he told me I didn't need the stuff. Of course, he insulted me after, to save his reputation." Daphne, bless her heart, practically screamed, while Veronica, Red, and Snow aww-ed. They relented, and Sabrina also managed to sneak her converse on her feet, hiding the high-heels way underneath the vanity. Puck felt his heart almost stop when Sabrina walked down to the altar with her father, her face makeup-free, hair pulled up into a simple, yet elaborate bun with an elegant flower crown perched on her head ("You're going to be the Queen of Faerie!" Titania had said. "Like it or not, you're going to have to wear a crown!"). Her white converse peeked out from beneath her dress. Puck beamed. She was beautiful.


	3. Dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, these are kinda short. Please review!!

Puck was, in simple terms, infuriated by how gorgeous Sabrina was. It simply wasn't fair! He had to do something about that. So he covers her in goop, which she washes off. She's still pretty. He dyes her hair, but somehow, she's still pretty!. This was uncalled for. But with every bottle of dye he uses up on her, a small part of him knows that it won't work. It won't stop the butterflies fluttering in his stomach when she looks his way, it won't stop the way his chest squeezes when she smiles. But he tries anyway because little boys aren't supposed to fall in love. And he is a little boy, and he will be. Forever. Things weren't supposed to change. He wasn't supposed to grow up, and she wasn't supposed to make him feel this way. It just wasn't fair. And it was all useless, anyways. She hated him. Right?

It was quite annoying, in Sabrina's eyes. He had the gall to dye her hair, but then make her fall for him, every single day!? This was infuriating. He was annoying, mean, smelly and rude. She didn't like him! She wasn't supposed to like him. But his impish grin still made her heart beat faster. So she resorted to yelling and screaming and insulting him. It was easier that way.


	4. Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but trashy angst/comfort. Review!

Sabrina always feels a pang of hurt in her chest every time Puck calls her ugly. She knows that she doesn't have to believe him, of course. He teases, that's what he does. But it hurts anyways. She stares at the mirror, pitifully inspecting her self. She's short and "petite"(blegh), but that's quite annoying. People keep looking down on her, literally. She had a boyish build, and her arms were too strong, and shoulders too wide to be classified as pretty. Her arms were littered with scars, from her battles with monsters and her old foster parents. Curly, blonde hair framed her face, the color of straw. Maybe Puck was right. Maybe she was ugly. Tears pricked in her eyes. She felt ashamed of crying. She was supposed to be strong. She shouldn't be crying over silly things like this. As if sensing her sadness, Puck walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Beautiful," he whispered into her ear. He smiled. Her tears vanished. She felt pretty.


	5. Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill: Review!

Sabrina has a very bad temper. It's as simple as that. It's easy to make her scream, stomp and punch something. As she got older, however, Henry and Veronica decided that her bad temper was getting a little too problematic. So, at age 13, they gave her an outlet. They enrolled her into Snow's self-defense class, Bad Apples, and also put her in boxing classes. She excelled in both and even started winning boxing matches. For her 15th birthday, she got a punching bag installed in her room, courtesy of her mother, who had begun to realize how serious she was about boxing. Snow, who was thoroughly impressed with Sabrina's new boxing career, gifted her a new pair of boxing gloves. Daphne, after watching a movie with a female boxer, excitedly learned how to do twin French braids, and Sabrina was happy to help her practice.

Uncle Jake and Puck somehow knew nothing of Sabrina's boxing career. Well, not until she was fifteen. They clambered up the stairs one lazy afternoon, excited to see their family. They found Sabrina walking out her room, a towel draped on her shoulders, with twin French braids that were close to unraveling. She was wearing her boxing gloves, and sweat lined her brow. Jake raise an eyebrow. "Boxing?" he questioned. Puck grinned. "Say, how good are you really? 'Cuz I'm betting the kangaroo hadn't had any victims for a long time…" he said, leading her to his room as she laughed. Jake blinked. "Huh. Boxing."


	6. iPod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! Okay so this one is....meh.

Sabrina bobbed her head as she listened to her iPod. The upbeat song was a nice distraction from the hectic rush of detective work and high school. Suddenly, her headphones are snatched off her ears, and the iPod was taken away by someone. Sabrina whirled around indignantly, only to find Puck flying away frantically, her iPod and headphones in hand. She shouted in anger and took off after him, but he quickly slammed his bedroom door in her face, locking it. She beats her fists against the hardwood, but it was useless. She stomped her foot in anger and marched away, fuming. She snatched a book that was lying on her desk, slammed her bedroom door, and started to read. A few minutes later, her door creaked open. Someone placed her iPod and headphones on the ground and closed the door again. Narrowing her eyes, Sabrina grabbed her things and checked her iPod for any damage. There was none, thankfully. Shrugging, she turned it on and scrolled through her playlists an unfamiliar one caught her eye. The playlist's name was You, for some reason. Sabrina clicked on it. Inside, she found a list of songs that all seemed to describe her, from Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys, to Confident by Demi Lovato. She tapped the playlist and leaned back, a soft smile on her face. This was Puck's way of telling her what he really felt about her.


	7. Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST. Review!

Atlas staggers, the sky weighing down on him, heavier and heavier. He struggles to straighten, lest he is crushed.

Sabrina stared at her reflection, frowning. She looked the same, normal. Blue eyes, pink lips, blonde hair. But something is wrong. She looks closer, and then she sees it. It was her hair. Her long, blonde beautiful hair, It was heavy, burdensome. Annoying. It reminded her too much of the past. Of the abuse, the trauma. The times she was hit, slapped, starved and… no. She couldn't say it out loud. It reminded her too much of the war. Of her lost innocence. She reaches for the scissors, hesitant at first. What would the others think? She almost scoffs out loud. Since when did she care? Snip. A lock of hair falls to the ground. She feels lighter at each snip of the scissors. When she's done, she examines herself. The cut was shaggy, not quite well done. It was a borderline pixie- too long to be a pixie cut, too short to be a bob. She loves it. She moves her head side to side, admiring how her hair curls as it falls near her chin. The weight on her shoulders feels less apparent.

Atlas straightens, readjusts his hands, and stands up taller, the sky feeling lighter on his back.


	8. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is major crack, but review!

Granny was throwing a huge Christmas Eve party. Because, why not? Sabrina couldn't remember the last time she had ever been to a Christmas party. Probably never. Sabrina glances at the outfit Granny set out for her and nearly groaned. It was so… girly. She sighed. At least her grandmother allowed her to wear her white converse. The said outfit was a white, long-sleeved sweater with a lacy back, along with a bright red skirt that covered her knees. After pulling on her converse and letting down her hair, wrapping it with a green bandana, she walked out of her room. She winced at the loud thumping noises and shouting that was coming from Puck's room. Daphne skipped past her, wearing what looked like an actual Christmas tree while dragging along Red, who was wearing green leggings, a white shirt, and her classic red cloak. She went to the kitchen, were her mother, Aunt Briar, and Snow was making some food. She was about to ask if she could help when she heard loud laughter and giggles coming from the living room. She furrowed her brows and went there, only to find an extremely disgruntled Puck wearing what looked like an elf costume. He glared at her. "Not. One. Word." Daphne squealed. "He has little bells in his shoes! LITTLE BELLS!"


End file.
